A Bite From An Alien Wolf
by Korraava
Summary: Rose and The Doctor travel to a planet somewhat similar to Earth. Rose was too careless, and she gets bitten by a wolf on said planet. She really should've listened to The Doctor when he said the species on the planet were terribly different. Some Rose/10. Reviews show you care.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just to show you all that i'm cray-cray in the head. Honestly. BUT, BUT, CRAZY PEOPLE WRITE THE BEST STORIES SO YEAH.**

Rose laughed at The Doctor, who was currently doing his daily mad run around the TARDIS console to take them wherever they were going today. The Doctor was being stubborn and kept saying that their destination was a 'surprise'. It really annoyed Rose that she didn't have a clue where they were headed to, but the excitement of new discovery quelled the annoyance pretty well. The Doctor flashed her his 100-watt grin as the TARDIS shuttered and slowed to a stop.

"Ah here we are! Rose, this planet is a great one. Almost exactly like Earth but with no moon, and the species are built with different Deoxyribonucleic acids, cells, you name it, and there's no dominant race here. Simply beautiful wildlife to explore. You ready?" He asked her, the excitement clearly heard in his voice. Rose nodded, a huge grin playing on her face, tongue peeking out between her teeth.

"When am I ever not ready for an adventure?" She teased, bounding over towards the TARDIS doors, looking behind her, waiting for The Doctor to come with her. With a push on the doors, they swung open, revealing a absolutely stunning valley of endless green grass and colorful flowers, while on the left it bordered a strong green forest, and of the right were peaks stretching towards the clear skies. Rose gasped in awe, taking in the sheer perfection of it all.

"Doctor... It's beautiful." She whispered, breath clearly taken away by the view in front of her. The Doctor smiled a soft smile, and mumbled under his breath.

"It's not the only thing that's beautiful." He said it too softly for Rose to hear, but it wasn't like he was brave enough to ever tell her that to her face. She was just so just higher than him, and who ever said he deserved her. Rose turned to him, flashing a brilliant grin that made his hearts do flips.

"Where are we going first, down the valley or through the forest? Or the more daring path and through the peaks?" She asked, face bright with impatience and excitement. Overall, it was safe to say she was completely ecstatic. The Doctor returned the grin, grabbed her hand and began running, pulling her along until she registered what he was doing. Slowly her legs moved to run along with him, laughter erupting from the pair.

"Keep up, Rose!" The Doctor taunted, letting go of her hand so he could run ahead. Rose whined.

"No fair, you're faster then me!" She complained, her eye catching on something concealed by the tall green grass. She grinned and she ducked under the grass, crawling over to the object. The Doctor was laughing as he turned around, and his laughter stopped. Rose had vanished.

"Rose? Where did you go?" He called, his eyes scanning over the vast field of green. Meanwhile, Rose was creeping up to the living creature, which she planned to befriend and ride ahead of The Doctor. She reached the organism and connected it's species to what it looked like the most.

"Hey there, wolf... Could you help me- ow!" She hissed under her breath as the wolf nipped her hand. She snapped her hand back from the wolf, who suddenly seemed to like her. The wolf trotted over to her, wagging its tail like a little puppy. Rose disregarded the bite and grinned. The wolf was definitely bigger than her Earth's wolves. Almost twice the size of one that's 5 feet long. She grinned and hopped on it's back, signaling it to go forward. The Doctor heard a loud whoop from behind him and the next thing he knew, there was a massive wolf racing past him, with his beautiful companion on it's back.

"Keep up, Doctor!" She shot back, laughing at the look on his face. The Doctor gave her a pout.

"No fair! You've got a wolf!" He whined. Rose rolled her eyes, turning to wolf around and trotting back to The Doctor.

"Fancy a ride?" She asked smugly, to which The Doctor gave a laugh and climbed on. Rose gave a 'yah' and the wolf sprinted across the fields, Rose laughing and The Doctor grinning. The wolf brought them towards the forest, when Rose suddenly changed in emotion. She had the wolf come to a complete stop, almost throwing The Doctor off it's back.

"What's wrong, Rose?" He asked, perplexed on why she stopped the wolf. Rose didn't respond. Her heart was pounding, blood roaring in her ears. She shook her head, trying to snap out of it.

"Sorry, sorry, nothing." She said, and had the wolf trot forward, taking a tour around the forest. Rose enjoyed the quiet atmosphere, although something was affecting her, making her anxious and she didn't know what. She tried her best to hide it from The Doctor, but him being him, he noticed all too quickly.

"Rose, I pretty sure that you're not okay. I think we should go back to the TARDIS." He said seriously. Rose didn't really want to leave, a strange calling to her was coming from the forest. She was drawn to it, and she couldn't resist. Instead she turned to The Doctor, and gave him her best pouty face.

"Do we have to go now? I don't wanna leave just yet." Whined Rose, clasping her hands together in a pleading motion. There was no possible way he could say no to her. He sighed, giving in.

"Oh alright, but we aren't going to stay here much longer. It's getting late, even for me." He warned her. Rose grinned hugely, then had the wolf dive sharply to the right.

"Woah! You know how to drive this thing?" The Doctor asked teasingly. Rose snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Course I don't, it's a wolf for goodness sake." She shot back. The Doctor was about to say some smart retort when he suddenly clamped his mouth shut. The wolf started to shake in fear, and it suddenly threw the two off and fled in the opposite direction.

"what the-?" Rose started, then she trailed off when she saw the giant cave entrance in front of her. The Doctor offered her his hand, pulling her up. The two stood side by side, staring at the dark and damp opening in the cave.

"We going to go in?" Rose asked.

"Yup."

"is it going to end up possibly killing us?"

"Yup."

"Right then." Rose said, turnin her head towards him and flashing a smile.

"Allonsy?" She asked. The Doctor grinned.

"ALLONSY!" He shouted, and they down plunged into the deep darkness of the cave. To Rose's surprise, her eyes had no delay when adjusting to the darkness. It surprised her even more when the darkness turned pitch black, and she could still see clear as a bell.

"Doctor?" She whispered, unsure if she should be worried about this sudden superior eyesight. She heard his quiet breaths next to her.

"Yes?" He rasped quietly. Rose saw him turn his head towards her.

"You can see, right?" Rose asked. She heard a short laugh from him.

"Rose its pitch black, I think that if anyone were to come in here without a torch or some source of light, they wouldn't be able to see. Basically, no I can't see." He replied. Rose started to get scared. The Doctor heard her ragged breathing.

"Something wrong? I know we might be terribly lost in here for awhile, but-" Rose cut him off before he could finish.

"Doctor, then why can I see perfectly fine through the black?" She asked, her voice shaky. The Doctor stopped dead, eyes wide.

"What? How can you see through this?!" The Doctor asked her, completely perplexed. This made Rose grow even more worried.

"I asked you because I hoped you'd know. I'm scared now, I think there's something wrong." She squeaked, hands clenching up tightly. She gave another squeak as a small pain came shooting from her left hand. The alien wolf bite. Rose seized up in fear. Had the wolf carried some alien disease that infected her when she was bitten?

"Rose, it's alright. Don't be scared. I'm sure it's just a weird quirk on this planet or something. Maybe the air has some chemical that enhances a human's eyesight, or just a coincidence. Trust me." The Doctor said from beside her. Rose took a shaky breath and nodded. The two continued down the path, The Doctor and her hands entwined so they wouldn't lose each other. Rose snorted, the damp smell of the cave annoying her.

"Doctor this cave is almost endless. Gould we go back?" She asked. The Doctor sighed.

"Rose, you said you wanted to stay here for awhile, and now you want to leave. Fine, we can leave. But just a question, if there's no dominant race on this planet, then what is that?" He asked, pointing towards a small light that was farther down. Rose have a shrug.

"I dunno. But at least I'm not the only one who can see now." she said. Then she heard whispers. They were so soft, and The Doctor didn't seem to hear them. The whispers were calling her name, and she was drawn towards it. Almost hypnotized. Almost.

"I want to know what that light is." She said firmly. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly Rose, make up your mind, leave or stay? You never change your mind like this." He said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Stay. I need to know what that is." She insisted. The Doctor rolled his eyes, and the continued to travel towards the bright light. Rose's curiosity grew with every step. She _really _needed to know what the light was. She had no clue why she did, she just DID. The Doctor watched her from behind, growing even more worried for her. She wasn't acting normal.

"Rose I really think we should go. And that's saying something, me wanting to leave." He said to her. No response

"Rose?" He asked. Then he realized why she wasn't responding. They had reached the source of the light. The light was coming from a crystal-like sphere, which was placed on top of a stone pedestal. The Doctor didn't like it, he had a bad feeling about it.

"Rose, I think we should leave now. Honestly, we have to go NOW." He insisted, he could sense the danger. Rose shook her head.

"No." She said simply. The Doctor was taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." And with that, she lunged for the orb. The Doctor could only stand there, frozen in shock as she knocked it off of the pedestal, and it shattered on the cave floor. Rose picked herself up as a bright white mist floated up from the orb and flew out through a small hole in the cave ceiling. Slowly the mist formed a gray-white orb in the sky. The Doctor gaped.

"This planet actually has a moon...? Why was it inside the orb...?" The Doctor questioned, then the whole cave was engulfed in light, the brightest of it almost left him blinded.

"Ah!" He let out a short cry before the light was gone, and so was Rose. Instead, where Rose should've been, was a dark figure. The Doctor picked himself up off the floor, where he had apparently fallen down.

"Who are you, what have you done to Rose?" He asked, panic and anger in his voice. The figure began to growl lowly and turned around. The figure suddenly lit up under the moonlight and let out a sickening roar.

Standing before The Doctor was a werewolf.

**XD SO CLIFFHANGER OR WHAT? Also I just came back from Target over an hour ago and I found myself running into a friend I met from art camp about 2 summers ago. XD weird or what? **

**R&R ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay part 2- It may start getting boring after this chapter, I dunno really because I always beat myself down with my stories. XD Also happy (Probably late when I get tis up) Thanksgivikkah. XD  
**

_LAST TIME..._

_"Who are you, what have you done to Rose?" He asked, panic and anger in his voice. The figure began to growl lowly and turned around. The figure suddenly lit up under the moonlight and let out a sickening roar._

_Standing before The Doctor was a werewolf._

* * *

The Doctor held his ground against the beast in front of him, who was slowly creeping up towards him. His eyes were burning with rage as his fists clenched tightly.

"I'll ask you again, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ROSE?!" He shouted at it, even daring to step forward. The werewolf stopped and let out a noise which sounded like a sigh.

"Your human friend is fine, just..." The wolf paused, seeming to search for a way to explain, while The Doctor marveled at it's ability to speak. Sure, it could speak, but it sounded terribly raspy and almost unable to be understood.

"Your human friend was been taken elsewhere." It decided, taking a sudden interest in its long claws.

"It's been awhile since I've been able to be free. Thanks to your friend. She'll be spared for that reason." It said. The Doctor growled.

"I swear if you even lay a claw on her I will tear you apart." He vowed. The wolf looked surprised.

"A bit much, don't you think? It's not like I wouldn't do the same, but it's just easier for me and all. With claws." It said, flashing a wolfish grin and scraping it's claws down the cave wall, making a terrible sound. The Doctor didn't even flinch.

"Why do you need her hostage, you're free aren't you? So give her back to me." He said calmly as he could. The wolf flashed a sneer.

"Who are you to say that? I want one night to roam free first. It's only fair, seeing that if I gave her back right away, you'd just put an end to me right then and there. One night." The wolf hissed, holding up a finger for emphasis.

"Then you will return her to me?" The Doctor asked. The wolf nodded.

"And just to reassure you I won't run off, I'll give you this." It took off something chained around it's left leg, and held it tightly in it's hand.

"This is the charm that gives me the ability to speak. So once I give it to you, I will no longer be able to speak to you." It said.

"Very well. Go and have your fun. But i'm holding you to this." The Doctor hissed, snatched away the charm and dashed away in the other direction to leave the cave.

* * *

As soon as The Doctor was out of sight, the werewolf jumped into the air and climbed its way out of the cave by the hole in which the moonlight had entered. The wolf let out a deep breath of relief. She had played the werewolf part pretty well under the pressure of it all.

'Good thing he doesn't know it's really me...' The wolf thought, scampering away. How could Rose ever tell him about this? Easy, she couldn't. She wouldn't, in fact. It was totally alright, because the TARDIS had no moon on board! She lived on the TARDIS and therefore she would never change. Unless one of their adventures were at night with a full moon, but what were the odds of that?

It was pretty obvious to her why this had happened. The alien wolf she had met earlier must've been carrying some disease or whatever that turned other organism's DNA half wolf-like. She shuddered at how bad the explanation was.

'The Doctor would've laughed at how bad that was.' She thought sighing. Right, now all she had to do was roam around for one night until the sun came around and let her become human again.

'I really hope that when The Doctor said this planet was like Earth, it's night and day were similar too...' She hoped in her mind. And that charm she'd given him? That was just a leg bracelet she had forgotten to take off this morning. Had nothing to do with her speech abilities.

Right.

She decided that if she was stuck here for the night, doing nothing but avoiding The Doctor, then she might as well have some fun. She ran on two paws and reached the mountains. She grinned wolfishly, and proceeded to climb the peaks. She'd only go so high that she could see a good view of the things around her.

'This might actually be quite fun, being a werewolf. I certainly have control over myself, which usually isn't something that's done in the movies or books... Maybe this is a different type of werewolf form. Did that even made sense?' She asked herself, amused. She remembered that werewolf she'd encountered awhile ago, back when The Doctor had recently regenerated. She gulped.

Regenerated.

She was suddenly flooded with a wave of memories. The game station, Daleks everywhere. BAD WOLF. She could see everything, literally. And The Doctor, her other Doctor, there on the ground, fear in his eyes as he looked up at her. She saw herself kill off all the Daleks, heck even bring Jack back to life. But she saw herself slowly dying from the burning in her head. She watched as The Doctor, Her Doctor, saved her from the vortex. She saw him dying because of her. Rose shook herself from the grip of the returning memories before she crumbled off the mountain side.

She stared out into the vast view in horror. She, Rose Tyler, was the reason for his regeneration. Now she knew why he'd never told her what really happened. Because he had tried to keep her from feeling bad about the whole thing. Rose let out a low, painful howl towards the moon, full of guilt and anger at herself for killing her Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor sat alone in the TARDIS console, thinking about what had happened. _One night._ The wolf's words rang in his mind. One night? Why just one night? It was free in this world, wasn't it? So why did it act like it was leaving? _ONE NIGHT. _The Doctor shook his head. The werewolf could have it's one night, but he wasn't going to wait around like this. He wanted Rose back, NOW. So he had the TARDIS do what it did best, travel through time. Just to the morning, and for once the TARDIS actually went to the right time and place.

What a miracle.

The Doctor sprang out of the doors and found Rose laying there in the grass, half asleep. He raised his eyebrow. "Why are you out here? I thought i'd have to get you." He said. She looked up at him, and he noticed something different about her. Her eyes... they were more wild. More sad then they should be.

"The wolf let me out early, she sad that she saw a 'blue box' vanishing into thin air. It seemed she knew that you had gone and that was my only way out. I thought you'd left me behind!" She whined, looking away. The Doctor, guilty, crouched down to meet her eyes.

"Rose, i'm sorry that this happened, but I assure you I was only coming here. I didn't want to wait to get you back, I wanted you back where you belonged right then and there. Trust me." He said, flashing a small smile, the one that made Rose's heart melt at the sight of it. She gave a smile back.

"She said you could keep the charm, too." Rose said after, grinning. "She told me about your little 'outrage' and agreement." Rose poked her tongue out slightly. The Doctor's hearts did flips.

"Did she now? Well I guess we are done with this place!" He said, helping Rose up off the ground. Rose let out a big yawn and swayed. The Doctor caught her before she tumbled.

"You, missy, are going to sleep. I'm guessing that the wolf didn't let you get any rest at all?" He asked. Rose shook her head.

"The place just wasn't comfy." Man, she hated lying about these things, but what was she supposed to tell him? 'Oh by the way, I was the werewolf all along, sorry!' No. that's not the way to tell someone something.

Rose let out a squeal as The Doctor scooped her up in his arms and walked her all the way to her room in the TARDIS. He let her change and get ready while he waited outside, and he tucked her in.

How domestic...

"Get some sleep, Rose. I'll be in the console room, call if you need me." He said, and left the room silently after that.

All was good in the TARDIS for now.

**Okay so yeah this was shorter than the last chapter but whatever. What do you think, guys? Should I just end it here, (because I certainly set the chapter up for that option) or should I continue, (because I have more to add on to this story if I have to)? Please tell me.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah I kinda got real busy guys so here, I dunno when this will actually come up. XD**

_Last time..._

_She stared out into the vast view in horror. She, Rose Tyler, was the reason for his regeneration. Now she knew why he'd never told her what really happened. Because he had tried to keep her from feeling bad about the whole thing. Rose let out a low, painful howl towards the moon, full of guilt and anger at herself for killing her Doctor._

* * *

The Doctor couldn't focus. For some reason while he was trying to work on the TARDIS, his mind wandered back to the sight of Rose's eyes. They were so full of guilt and sadness...What had happened while he was gone? _Stop dwelling, Rose'll be fine. She's always fine. _But Rose's personality seemed to take a drastic turn when they were on the alien planet, had some virus infected her while they were there?

_Rose would've told you if something was wrong, right? She's your best friend, and she trusts you a lot. _The Doctor sighed, ruffling his hair with his hands. Sometimes he wanted to throw the words best friends into a supernova, because with Rose, he wanted to be more than that... _Stop that, Doctor. That isn't right, even for you. And who says she feels the same way? You won't know. Just don't mess up your pending friendship with Rose._ The voice in his was right, though.

The Doctor was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of shuffling feet along the TARDIS floor. He frowned, had it been that long? He quickly replaced the frown with a bright smile and turned to face Rose, who was half-asleep on her feet and rubbing her eye. Even if she'd just woken up, she was still so beautiful. "Morning Rose!" He said cheerfully.

Rose looked up at him, and inwardly he cringed. Her eyes seemed even more wild and sad than before. "Morning!" She replied with equal cheer, and she flopped down on the jump seat, curling up into a ball and staring at him. The Doctor's grin faltered while returning the gaze of those eyes. The Doctor didn't know why he was so caught up on them, but it hurt him to see them like that. They were like his eyes, the sadness equal.

"Hey Doctor?" Rose asked from the jump seat. "Can we visit my mother today?" She asked quietly. He shot her a look, he didn't want to go. "Please?" She persisted, flashing her puppy-dog eyes. He sighed, hating those eyes. They made him do the stupidest of things sometimes..

"Very well, we'll go visit Jackie..." He forced out the words regretfully, a right fake smile on his face. She gave him a genuine grin and ran over to hug him, before scampering off down the hall to get properly dressed. The Doctor stood there completely stunned.

Twenty minutes and 36 seconds later, Rose reappeared in the console room, fully dressed in her normal day attire and was ready to go. She watched The Doctor silently as he flew the TARDIS through the Time Vortex. The TARDIS landed with a shake and Rose jumped up from the seat.

"Thank you, Doctor!" She called, skipping out of the TARDIS happily. She looked up to the sky and saw a beautiful sunset color set in the sky. "Sunset..." She breathed, and her heart started to pound in fear. What chance is there that tonight would be a full moon? With her luck, it was. She sighed, and she'd figure that when it rose then she'd have to run.

"Something wrong with sunset?" The Doctor asked, following her out of the TARDIS doors. She looked at him, and shook her head quickly.

"No no! Nothing wrong with sunset, no. ...no." She replied very unconvincingly. He gave her a 'really' look, but he didn't pry.

"ROSE!" Came a shrieking voice. The Doctor cringed.

"Alright see you later..." He said and tried to escape back into the TARDIS, but Rose grabbed his arm before he could slip away. Jackie came bounding over to them and she gave Rose a giant hug, then did a double take.

"Rose..." She said, staring at her eyes. The Doctor paled a bit, seeing that it hadn't been his imagination that was playing with him.

"Yeah mum?" Rose asked, her tone perky. But the emotion in her eyes said a different story.

"You're different. Your eyes, they..." Jackie paused, shooting a glare at The Doctor. "Never mind, it's nothing. Mickey'll want to see you, you didn't even tell us that you were coming!" She announced, walking up back to the flat, followed by Rose and reluctantly The Doctor. Jackie disappeared into the kitchen while The Doctor and Rose sat side by side on the couch.

"Hey guys!" Mickey's voice came from the door as he entered. Rose leapt off the couch and greeted Mickey a bit too happily.

"Hey Mickey!" She said, ecstatic. Mickey laughed, though a bit freaked out.

"Well at least someone's really happy to see me!" He commented, sitting down on one of the chairs. Rose stood there, unmoving.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I go disappear into my room for a bit?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer when she dashed down the small hallway and slammed the door shut behind her. She didn't turn the lights on, it was better that she was in the dark just in case.

"Great, even if i'm in human form I still show signs of dog-like traits... Over-happy when someone I haven't seen in awhile comes along... My eyes are drawing a good load of attention too." She hissed to herself. Out of instinct, she looked to her window and saw it was growing darker. In a panic, she pulled the blinds down and curled up in a corner farthest from it.

"What am I going to do... I don't even know what's going to happen if it's not a full moon, and I'm still trapped around here..." She mumbled to herself, smacking her head, hoping for answers. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Rose? You've been in there for a long time. Come on out, I've made a cuppa for all of you!" Her mother called from outside. Rose shook her head, but untangled herself from her tightly packed curl. Maybe she needed to calm down so she could just think. Yeah, that was it. She crawled out of the corner and went to the door. She hesitated while she had her hand on the knob, however.

"Rose?" Jackie called again, and Rose still didn't respond. She didn't want to respond, some part of her felt threatened and she wanted to run. Run far away, and hide. She looked back and the blocked window longingly, but she knew that it wasn't late enough for the moon to be out yet. So she had no choice, and she came out of her dark lair-room. Her dark room.

"I'm coming." She said, slipping out through the barely open door. She joined The Doctor, Mickey and her mother, taking a cup of tea and flopping down on the floor, instantly lost in thought. The Doctor watched her, worried. Rose had never acted like this before, so what had changed? The three of them chated for awhile until Rose suddenly stood up from her seat on the floor.

"I'm going to my room." She stated simply and promptly disappeared Dow the hallway, with a small 'click' as her door locked. Rose slowly made her way to the blocked window, and pulled the blinds away. She gasped in wonder when she saw a full moon, in its full shining glory.

instantly she felt her body transforming, changing. She panicked and looked towards her door, hearing the coming footsteps from down the hall. Someone was coming, and at the worst time possible. She quickly tried to think of a way out of this worsening situation.

Then she got it. She'd make a scene inside her room to make it look like she was attacked and taken by something and dragged out the window. She clawed the wall in the right places, and made a few cries for help before unhooking the window, pushed it open, and jumped out into the London night.

The Doctor was the first to hear Rose's cries for help, and immediately he was up and running down the hall, pushing past Jackie who'd been going to check on her, trying to get into her room. "Rose!" He called, fishing out his Sonic Screwdriver and sonic'd the door quickly, bursting in to see her made-up scene.

Jackie and Mickey poked their heads in , looking at the mess that was Rose's room. "Oh Doctor, what happened?! Where's my Rose, is she goin to be okay?" Jackie asked, a wildly scared look to her face.

The Doctor turned to face her, a fearful look on his own face. "That I don't even know, because whatever took her, I've never seen it in my life. Except for once, and then I barely escaped with my life in tact..." He mumbled, slightly shaking in fear for what might've happened to his Rose.

**I don't write all these out first then upload one by one. Nope, I write one chapter, wait a day for any reviews, then start writing the next piece. Sorry this took so long. I was busy with _In A World Of fantasies, Two Doctors and the Alpha Wøłf, and now Texts To and From The Doctor. _So maybe check those out too!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! Another chapter!**

_Last time..._

_instantly she felt her body transforming, changing. She panicked and looked towards her door, hearing the coming footsteps from down the hall. Someone was coming, and at the worst time possible. She quickly tried to think of a way out of this worsening situation._

_Then she got it. She'd make a scene inside her room to make it look like she was attacked and taken by something and dragged out the window. She clawed the wall in the right places, and made a few cries for help before unhooking the window, pushed it open, and jumped out into the London night._

* * *

The Doctor marched out of the flat, down the stairs and straight for the TARDIS. This was not flying well with him, he wouldn't stand around and let Rose be dragged off by this super powered was going to find this thing, and take it to however many more full moons it could last before it dropped dead. Because of the immense power these types of werewolves held, they could only live for 12 full moons, time travel or not. And he wanted to put a stop to this one's life for stealing his Rose.

"The only question is how it got here..." He mumbled to himself angrily. The thought about the possibility of it clinging to the TARDIS while it flew through the Time Vortex. It was definitely strong-willed enough to survive that. _Crud._ He could've brought that thing here without even noticing. He fumbled with the TARDIS key and unlocked her doors, slamming them behind himself. The TARDIS buzzed.

_Where has Rose gone?_

"Super powered werewolf. It took her and now we must find her. Do you have the DNA from that speech bracelet it gave me?" The Doctor asked, impatient.

_Yes I do. _What the TARDIS didn't tell him is that it wasn't the DNA of a regular wolf that was infected. It was the DNA of his pink and yellow human that was infected. The TARDIS feared what The Doctor would do if he caught her as the werewolf and didn't know, but she was also too fearful to find out what he'd do if he did know. So she kept silent.

"Scan every life form in the city and see if any match the wolf's DNA. If we find it, then I'll take care of it once and for all. So it doesn't terrorize any other living thing again." He growled angrily. The TARDIS worried for Rose and what would happen. She could either tell him who it was, or she'd take him off course and save Rose from the coming dangers of the Oncoming Storm.

So when she scanned, the TARDIS began a brainstorm of ways to direct The Doctor away from her. He didn't know what he was doing, and he just might end Rose's life because of it. Then she found a match to her scan.

"Aha! There you are you foolish wolf. You should've never came here..." He hissed angrily, sending the TARDIS into the London air, when she decided to malfunction when he got close. She cleverly slipped into the Time Vortex and did her best to fly to the time of sunrise for London, but The Doctor fought her.

"it's almost like you want to help this thing! Don't you dare do this, Old Girl!" He shouted at her, fighting to land back at the same minute he had just been in. The TARDIS was stubborn and wouldn't let anything bad happen that her Time-Lord might regret.

So she crashed down on London 30 minutes before the sunrise, and refused to budge after. The Doctor was tempted to kick the console.

"Why can't you ever take me where I want to go?!" He shouted, furious at the TARDIS for misbehaving.

_You have thirty minutes until the sun rises, and your wasting your precious time fighting with me. Now go!_ The TARDIS ordered him.

"You'll be sorry for this!" The Doctor said as one last shout before he bolted out the TARDIS doors and began the desperate search for the foolish werewolf. He figured that he'd have no chances this time if it was the same one, but he had to save Rose from the thing.

Then he heard a scraping noise down the alley to his right. He perked up and whirled towards the noise, silently creeping down the dark alley, searching for a certain beast.

"I heard that noise! Whoever's responsible better come out right now!" The Doctor called. More scraping, and then a squeak. A rat appeared out of a dumpster, and The Doctor let out a frustrated breath. This was no time to be wrong!

"Gotta find this thing before it hurts Rose or anyone else..." He mumbled, jogging down the back way of the buildings, figuring if there was anyplace a werewolf would be, it would be hiding in the back alleyways of this large city. Then he heard the prime sound. The sound of a panting breath and scraping claws.

"I know you're there!" The Doctor shouted angrily, and the wolf's head shot up in surprise. Then her expression flattened out.

"Oh, you again. Thanks for that ride across wherever we were, it helped me out a lot. Now be a good little human and go away." He hissed, playing the part of the werewolf again.

"This time you're not getting away so easily. Why did you take Rose again? What do you want with her?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"Well, you know why. That energy inside her, I believe it's called BAD WOLF? I'd like some of it, and she'll be so kind to give it to me." Rose lied through her ragged wolf teeth, which were sneering.

The Doctor growled ominously, and Rose was wondering why the hell she was riling him up on purpose. She was going to get herself killed!

"Where have you put her this time?" He asked as calmly as he could, fists clenching tightly.

"Oh, yeah. She's safe in my new cave. Only I can get in and out without getting trapped, so don't bother trying. You won't even find it anyways." She mused.

The Doctor clicks his tongue, seeing his victory rising above the clouds and buildings. "Oh but I don't need to find it, because you'll show me to it when you're running from the sun." He hissed smugly.

Rose looked up and panic rose up in her chest as she saw the light of the sun rising. Then she was hit with a terrible pain in her abdomen, and she keeled over, howling.

"Go..away, you!" She hissed, trying to scare him off before he saw her transform back into a human. The Doctor shook his head triumphantly.

"Not a chance! I want to see you suffer, for this is the revenge! WHERE IS ROSE?!" He screamed at her, rage burning in his eyes.

"I won't tell you!" She shouted before she doubled over in pain once more, and fell to the floor, body mutating and Changing right before The Doctor's eyes.

The pain was too much for Rose to bear and he passed out just as her mutation completed, and The Doctor's rage instantly died out.

"Rose...?" He asked, perplexed. He realized that she was unconscious and scooped her up quickly, jogging back to the TARDIS as fast as he could. How the hell had she become a werewolf?! He needed to run some tests, now.

He'd left the TARDIS doors unlocked and it seemed she didn't make an effort to lock herself either, so he pushed the door open gently and quickened his pace to the infirmary. There he strapped Rose up to a machine which started the simple but important tests.

Tests for injuries, and viruses, and a check on her DNA.

"Old Girl, you knew it was Rose. Why didn't you tell me? I could've stopped this whole mess from happening and taken her to a right and proper medic right away and gotten taken care of! But now the virus has settled in and it will be harder to remove it!" He complained to the TARDIS.

_I didn't know how you'd react. I was scared that you would've done something you would terribly regret._

"I'm sorry, Girl." He apologized honestly.

A beep from the monitor said that the tests were done. He read the results, and a look of dread crossed his face. Rose's DNA was now crossed with that of a super powered werewolf's. And her death day countdown had already began.

"Super powered werewolves, pure or not, can only live for 12 full moons. She must've picked it up on that planet, so he's already lived through 2. She can live for 10 more, and then the power destroys her. Oh god..." He mumbled to himself, utterly miserable.

He had to cure her. And as soon as Rose awoke, he'd do so. He had no idea if there was a cure for this or not, an he hoped with all his hearts that there was. He pulled up a chair and sat there in silence, waiting for his infected companion to wake up.

**Twist! Rose only has a limited amount of days to live! OMG! /.0.\ xD**

**So, tell me whatcha think! Please? R&R!**


End file.
